foxsanastasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dowager Empress Marie
The''' Dowager Empress Marie Feodorovna''' is one of the main characters from Anastasia. She is the paternal grandmother of Anastasia and her four siblings, mother of Czar Nicholas II, and mother-in-law of Czarina Alexandra. Both her singing and speaking voice was provided by Angela Lansbury. Background Marie was the narrator of the prolouge of the movie. Every once in a while, Marie would visit Russia from Paris to spend time with her beloved family, especially her favorite granddaughter, Anastasia. The revolution began and Anastasia was with her grandmother, Dowager Empress Marie, during the execution, calling out for her father, and Nicholas tells his children to hurry. Everyone else, was fleeing from the palace for their lives. Anastasia leaves her grandmother's side when she forgets the music box that she gave her on the night of the 300th anniversary and she follows her. Anastasia runs into her bedroom and grabs her music box, but are now trapped in the midst of the chaos. Soon, Dimirti crawls through a secret passageway in Anastasia's room and bravely risked his life to save them by sending them through the servant's quarters and out into safety. After escaping the execution, Anastasia and Marie are running on frozen ice and under a bridge. Rasputin watches them escape and jumps down and grabs Anastasia's ankle as he is attempting to kill Anastasia himself, but falls through the ice in the river and drowns, escaping one more. However, after narrowly escaping Rasputin's vicious rampage, she and Anastasia get separated at the busy train station, and never see each other again. Ten years later, an elderly Marie files a reward of ten million rubles for the return of her granddaughter in hopes of being reunited with her. However, she is suddenly overwhelmed by and fed up with the amount of Anastasia dopplegangers and look-alikes she was forced to interview, and nearly blows off her one chance to reunite with the real Anastasia. But, thanks to the growing persistence of Dimitri, Empress Marie reluctantly agrees to speak with Anya, and soon realizes that she is indeed her long-lost granddaughter. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Empress Marie is first seen as a middle-aged woman with long, brown hair tied up in a bun, and light blue eyes. However, one decade later, she aged considerably into an elderly woman with white hair. However, her physical facial features and hairstyle remain generally the same. She looks somewhat like an older version of her granddaughter, Anastasia. Personality Empress Marie is a generally kind and pleasant woman with an automatic regal and presence, but she can also be stubborn and outspoken, personality traits she shares with her youngest granddaughter. Although she can appear somewhat stingy at times, she is in no way selfish, considering the fact that she is more than willing to reward 10 million rubles to whoever returned her granddaughter to her. Following the brutal execution of her entire family, Marie initially comes off as a rather cold-hearted old woman, although it is later revealed that she is simply sad and heartbroken by the loss of her family. Empress Marie is hard to fool, as well as hard to please. She was able to recognize the faults in the hundreds of fake Anastasias she was forced to audition, to the point of which it was beginning to take an emotional toll on her. However, impressed by Dimitri's persistence and Anya's honesty, she soon realized that Anya is, in fact, her long-lost granddaughter, Anastasia. Gallery Anastasia545.jpg Marie and Sophie.jpg NMarie.jpg Proof.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485834-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29690832-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29484640-1356-576.jpg Category:Characters Category:Romanov Family Category:Mother Category:Anastasia